


Welcome to Prompt Vale!

by kelli113



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, F/M, M/M, nasty cecil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelli113/pseuds/kelli113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less. Mostly Cecil/Carlos, other pairings added later<br/>Rating upped for mentions of an erection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompts one to five

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally found the prompts I'm using on a Harry Potter prompt forum on fanfiction.net. by dancingwithrainbows. All prompt words taken from there, hopefully I won't get in trouble for using them since I'm using it for another fandom, and since I'm using more than 100 words in most cases. However I set myself a limit, and if I go over 110 then I'll cut them down.
> 
> Here is the link to the forum https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/57910578/1/100-prompts-100-drabbles-100-words-or-less-challenge

1\. Beauty 103 words

There were different types of beauty. It truly was in the eye of the beholder. Not many of Carlos' peers at the University would call Cecil beautiful, but as he stripped off his shirt, dim light playing against his darkly tattooed skin, all Carlos knew was that Cecil was beautiful to him. As Cecil shed the remainder of his clothes, dropping them to the floor carelessly, Carlos opened his arms, urging his lover to join him on the bed. Cecil hurried to obey the unspoken request, smiling, white teeth gleaming sharply in the dark. Carlos thought he would never see anything more lovely.

2\. Love 100 words

It was a word Cecil used maybe a little too often. He knew it was silly to have announced it before ever speaking one word to Carlos, but as time went by, Cecil only became more and more certain. It was love. Forget the perfect hair, the square jaw, the (frankly) sexy labcoat. It was the way Carlos stood, like he didn't realise his own worth, the way he tried to hide his intellect, his laugh, the sheer pleasure he took in discovering Night Vale's eccentricities. All of these things and more. It was true. Cecil was definitely in love.

3\. Dream 103 words

“Earl, my dearest, come to bed. It was only a nightmare.” Cecil stretched his hand out, beckoning, welcoming. “Let me chase the pain away.” Earl hesitated only a moment, brushing away the lone tear which had escaped his lids, before turning to wrap himself in Cecil's arms. As he burrowed deeply into the bed and his boyfriend's protective embrace, he let out a sigh. Cecil would always be there for him. Cecil's lips brushed his brow gently, and he felt himself waking. Waking to a cold empty bed, in his cold empty house. Cecil was never there. It was only a dream.

4\. Haunted 108 words

“Cecil, my house is haunted.” The radio host looked up, alarmed. “Haunted?”   
“Yes,” Carlos said. “Voices, and writing on the walls to get out. Blood. Broken items. Things like that.” Cecil stared, and Carlos' composure broke. “I'm terrified. I can't go home, if I do, I can't sleep, I'm so afraid.” Cecil hugged him hard. “Of course you can't go home! If it escalates, you could be killed! You'll have to get someone in to investigate, and possibly perform an exorcism.” Carlos shuddered, relieved he wasn't overreacting for Night Vale. “But where will I live?” he asked, and Cecil kissed him. “You can stay with me.”

5\. Memory 109 words

Cecil looked at the man blankly. “You're absolutely beautiful,” he said, “but I don't know you. Why are you in my house?”  
Carlos sighed. When Cecil had gone in for reeducation, they'd known he would come back with some or most of his memory missing. What they hadn't expected, however, was for him to completely forget Carlos himself. It had never happened before, and Cecil had been reeducated twice since they'd moved in together.  
There was only one thing for it. Cupping Cecil's face in his hands, Carlos kissed him deeply, slowly feeling his lover begin to respond. When he drew back, Cecil was beaming at him. “Darling Carlos.”


	2. prompts six to ten

6\. Fragile 109 words

Earl knew Cecil didn't remember their time together. It had been erased from his memory shortly after he'd gotten promoted to host at Night Vale Community Radio. They'd taken him in for reeducation the day before he started, and when Earl had met him afterward, ready for a successful day's celebration, Cecil had smiled politely and thanked him, but he wasn't really up for a night out with a friend. Earl had smiled, and let him go, knowing he'd never get to kiss him or hold him close again. He had hoped it would never happen, but now it had, he hoped one day his fragile heart would heal.

7\. Celebration 99 words

They'd done it. After another year of (felt) earthquakes, fires, memory loss, dismemberment and other atrocities, they'd finally done it. Cecil turned to his (new) husband, and let their lips brush in the briefest of kisses. “I love you Carlos,” he whispered, and the scientist smiled at him. “I love you too, Perfect Cecil.” the radio hosts cheeks flushed crimson as he was teased, Carlos making gentle mock of the way he used to be addressed by Cecil. They shared another, less chaste kiss, then turned to the waiting congregation. “To the Pinkberry!” Cecil cried, “let the celebration begin!”

8\. Secret 101 words

He'd never told anyone. Even in Night Vale this was weird. He supposed his mother had known, if he'd been born with it, it stood to reason, but she'd certainly never communicated that knowledge to him, and she was gone now anyway. So no one knew. But here he was, standing naked in front of beautiful, perfect Carlos, exposing himself completely. Carlos gasped, and Cecil closed his eyes, ready for the worst. “Can I touch it?” Heart melting, Cecil nodded, and Carlos stretched out his hand to stroke the tentacles, smiling softly. “It's lovely Cecil. So soft and smooth. You're beautiful.”

9\. Promise 106 words

Kevin sighed as he turned over in his bed. It had been months, and he still couldn't get the other man out of his head. He knew it was weird, they looked just like each other, it was surely very narcissistic. But their personalities were so different, he'd known straight away that Cecil was nothing like him. And he was... captivated. Enthralled. Beguiled. Mesmerised. His hand slid down his body to cup his erection, before starting to stroke himself, long, lazy slides of his fingers designed to keep him on the edge for as long as possible. He would see Cecil again. That was a promise.

10\. Innocence 105 words

It was ridiculous. Carlos' dark skin flushed even darker as he lay on the bed under Cecil. He knew it was silly for a man his age to be a virgin, but it had just never happened for him. He'd never gotten that far with a woman before she called it off for one reason or another, and he'd certainly never been attracted to a man before coming to Night Vale. But Cecil's smile was so bright, his eyes so eager, when he'd learned of Carlos' innocence, needless to say, it wasn't going to be around for much longer. Carlos found he didn't much care.


	3. prompts eleven to fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I realised that so far all of these ficlets have been fairly serious. Even the fluffy ones. Gonna try to work on that for the next lot.

11\. Moonlight 104 words

The roof was nice. From the roof of Night Vale Community Radio Station, Cecil could watch the void. Or look at the stars, if there were no clouds. He could even watch the planets move slowly across the sky in their timeless, endless journey. Tonight though, he had another celestial being to observe. He watched the moon. He stared at her beauty. He fixed her position in his mind, to better recall it when he was gone from this place. He would be gone soon. Just like Carlos. Perfect Carlos who was gone. Cecil would join him soon. For now there was only moonlight.

12\. Whisper 109 words

Carlos lay on his bed naked, eyes closed. The room was warm, but he shivered anyway. His phone lay on the dresser, set on speaker, and as he ran his hands over his trembling body, Cecil's voice emerged from the device. It was low, husky and the intent behind the voice frightened him a little, even as it turned him on. Cecil kept up a steady monologue of what he would do to Carlos if he were there, and the scientist was soon keening his arousal, bucking into his own hand, desperate for release. As Cecil's voice dropped to a whisper, “Come for me Carlos,” he could only obey.

13\. Echo 104 words

He wasn't sure, but it felt this was not the first time he'd said this. It wasn't deja vu, so much as it felt like what he was saying was being repeated. Not even for the second time. It was the weirdest sensation, feeling like every word he spoke was an echo. He wasn't sure, but it felt this was not the first time he'd said this. It wasn't deja vu, so much as it felt like what he was saying was being repeated. Not even for the second time. It was the weirdest sensation, feeling like every word he spoke was an echo.

14\. Jealousy 98 words

Earl watches. He does it well. He's been doing it for a long time now, since Cecil forgot about their relationship. But as much as he watches Cecil, he's become obsessed with watching Carlos. Perfect, wonderful Carlos, with the labcoat, who obviously loves Cecil as much as Cecil adores him. It makes Earl sick. It's no longer about wanting Cecil, as much as it is about wanting what Cecil has. The love, the happiness, the sheer... glow about Cecil... Earl hopes the jealousy won't eat him up completely. But he's not optimistic anymore. He knows better by now.

15\. Passion 107 words

Vanessa knew Kevin didn't love her. She knew he was entirely gone over that Cecil. Still, she loved him, with everything the beating muscle in her chest had to give. If he needed an outlet, she was there to listen. If he needed someone to hold him as he cried, she was there with soothing hands down his back. As he pounded into her from behind, hands clenching on her hips to keep away from the breasts (the wrong body parts), she took the passion he could never give to Cecil, and held it tight in her soul, pretended it was hers. Just for a little while.


	4. parts sixteen to twenty

16\. Lies 108 words

Kevin sighs heavily. He is lonely, although he'd never admit it. It is becoming harder and harder to keep up the facade of happy go lucky, cheery Kevin, but he knows he can't reveal his true feelings. He just wants love. Vanessa would give it to him, but he can never feel that way for her. It is just wrong. He needs more. More... Cecil. It would break her heart if he said that though, and he can't do it. As he thinks this, she enters the booth, coffee in hand. “How are you?” she asks sunnily, and he throws on his best smile. “I'm fine,” he lies.

17\. Regrets 110 words

It is nearly time. Cecil sits next to the bed, holding his hand gently. His face is filled with sorrow, and not a little fear. “I can't lose you,” he whispers. “It's not fair!” Carlos, perfect face wrinkled and old, perfect hair gone completely grey, gives him a sweet smile. “You'll never lose me,” he says in a voice almost too low to hear. “I'll always be in your heart, where I've been since the moment we met.”  
Cecil's eyes take on a suspicious shine. “Are you sorry?” he asks, and Carlos pulls him in for one last kiss. “No.” he murmurs against those beloved lips. “I have no regrets.”

18\. Trust 101 words

“Where are we going, Carlos?” Cecil's eyes were covered, and he had his hands stretched out in front of him. His boyfriend smiled, and turned him slightly as he walked. “Somewhere nice, Cecil, I promise. Don't you trust me?” Cecil turned blindly in the direction of Carlos' voice. “Of course I do darling, I trust you one hundred percent! I'm just so excited! And a little nervous, of course, in Night Vale, surprises aren't always good.” He felt Carlos take his hands and lifted one to his lips to kiss it. “But I know you would never cause me harm.”

19\. Revenge 107 words

Steve was fuming. That Cecil Palmer!! Why did he always have to make Steve look bad! It wasn't like he'd done anything to the man to deserve this! Well! Steve felt his feet slowing from the furious pace he'd taken away from the radio station. There had to be something he could do to get back at that Cecil! Against his will, his eyes were drawn to Telly's barbershop. Just in time to see the scientist, Carlos, enter. Steve grinned, and slipped inside, Telly owed him a favour, and was always happy to get his fashion advice. Cecil loved Carlos' perfect hair. He would have his revenge.

20\. Beach 110 words

Cecil wanted to go to the beach. Carlos wanted to take him. There was only one problem. This was a desert community, and there was no ocean. Once they realised that there was pretty much no way for them to go to a beach, Cecil sighed, and dropped the subject.  
“Carlos? What are you doing?” the radio host followed along as Carlos tugged on his hand, leading him to the area behind the lab. What he saw, the fake ocean of blue tarpaulin surrounding the kiddy pool, the “beach” sand with the umbrella and towel spread out, he gasped in pure delight, spinning around. “I love it!” he cried.


	5. prompts 21 to 25

21\. Midnight 106 words

They were sitting on the car, staring at the sky. Carlos had taken Cecil's hand a while ago, and they were sitting hand in hand, silently appreciating the night and the others' company. Suddenly Cecil sat up. “Oh, Carlos, do you know what time it is?” Surprised, Carlos shook his head, and Cecil smiled coyly. “It's midnight! Don't you know that if you're outside, at midnight, on a Thursday, you have to kiss the person you're with?” He moaned as Carlos leaned in and kissed him deeply. They explored each others mouths for long moments, and when they pulled away, Carlos smirked. “Cecil, today is Monday.”

22\. Confessions 96 words

Kevin sat stunned. He blinked a couple of times, but didn't manage to get any words out. Vanessa stood in front of him, worrying the edge of her shirt as she did when she was nervous. He'd known she loved him, she didn't hide it anywhere near as well as she thought, but he'd certainly never imagined he would hear a confession. Vanessa, never lacking courage, absorbed his silence, bud decided to give it one last go. As she leaned forward and kissed him, the look on his face told her all she needed to know.

23\. Crush 110 words

“You?” Earl shrank in on himself, as Cecil laughed cruelly. “You think I could have something with you, when I have perfect, lovely Carlos?” His mouth twisted in a nasty sneer. “I don't think so, Earl. Look, you have this little crush on me, and honestly, who could blame you, I am a celebrity, after all, but face it. You're the scoutmaster. Why would you ever think you could live up to a handsome scientist?” Earl's face was bright red, and he stammered something unintelligible, before turning tail and hurrying out the door. He wished for this 'little crush,' would dissipate soon, but he didn't hold out much hope.

24\. Chocolate 101 words

Cecil sat at home, alone. Carlos was busy, with science, and would be all night, most likely. He could go out, sure, see friends, catch up on the gossip, but he didn't really feel like it. It felt like a night made for sin. For smooth, creamy warmth, running through his fingers, sliding down his throat, a blanket, and his bed. His guilty pleasure, he would never tell anyone just how addicted he was. He raised his fingers to his lips, sucking hard and cleaning them thoroughly. He moaned, reaching for more. It was ridiculous, just how much he loved chocolate.

25\. Alone 110 words

Cecil was angry at him. Carlos had missed a date completely, and left Cecil stranded for five hours. All the apologies in the world served him no good, and he didn't feel like he deserved to be forgiven anyway. So Cecil was at home, having some time to himself, and Carlos was alone in his little apartment, kicking himself over what he had done. He knew he had to do better, if he didn't want to end up like this permanently. He had to be a better boyfriend, before the one he had decided there was someone out there more perfect, and he lost the best thing he'd ever had.


	6. prompts 26 to 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the couple days wait, i got a bit stuck, and a bit slack! :D

26\. Rain 100 words

Night Vale was a desert town. Therefore, it didn't rain very often. But when it did, oh it certainly did. Carlos stood at his window, watching the rain sheet down endlessly. It was the same view he'd been seeing for a week now, and he was more than tired of it. After the first three days of no let up, he'd called his lab assistants and told them not to worry about it until the rain stopped. One of them had asked him if he was willing to wait that long, and he'd been surprised. How long could it last?

27\. Letters 110 words

Earl was gone. Just gone, and the Sheriff’s Secret Police had sent him a notice, asking him to clear out Earl's desk at the Boy Scout Troop Hut. Cecil assumed it was because he was closest to Earl, even after all these years, and that made his heart hurt. So he went. It was as he was cleaning out the bottom drawer, that he found the false bottom. Under it were letters. Dozens of love letters, all addressed to him, and dated back decades. He only read a few, before giving in to tears. He'd never known. Never been given a chance to consider it, and now Earl was gone.

28\. Cold 101 words

Kevin liked the cold, and the dark. He felt like he belonged there sometimes, even as Desert Bluffs rode the waves of cheer, and happiness, and neighborliness. Oh, Kevin was great at that, it all came naturally to him. There was always a kind word to be said, someone to help or cheer up. But sometimes, he came home, and turned off all the lights. He put the air conditioner on, and sat there, glorying in the lack. Of light, of heat, of good spirit. He let it consume him, felt it caress his skin, and he felt... like he belonged.

29\. Dark 104 words

Dark skin, dark eyes, dark hair. Cecil loved it. It was beautiful to him. The streak of light, only accentuated the dark, held it up as an impossible standard that one lock could never live up to. That was how Cecil felt compared to Carlos. His pale skin, blond hair and purple eyes, were the light streak standing next to Carlos, trying and failing to live up to the strength of the darkness, glimmering brightly, a stalwart beacon that called the eye to it always. He pressed closer, trying to crawl inside Carlos, and meld them together. Trying to become one with the dark. 

30\. Addiction (modified to addicted) 110 words

When Carlos first moved to Night Vale, he met Cecil. After he heard what the other man had to say about him, he avoided the radio like the plague. He did not want to hear it! Then, he started to get to know Cecil a little better, and... that thing happened, at the bowling alley. So, they were together now. But Carlos wasn't very good at relationships. He screwed up a lot, and he didn't know how to react to Cecil. So he started listening to the show. It was the perfect way to figure out how to talk, how to act, what he'd done wrong. Soon, he was addicted.


	7. parts 31 to 35

31\. Flower 110 words

Carlos knocked on Cecil's apartment door, shifting nervously from foot to foot. He coughed, then straightened abruptly as Cecil opened the door, looking surprised at first, but then delighted to see him as always. “Carlos! I didn't expect to see you today! Oh! Please come in!” Carlos followed his boyfriend inside, managing to keep his hand behind his back successfully. “I was in the desert today, Cecil,” he said, “I found this, and thought of you.” Cecil's eyes widened as Carlos pulled the rare flower from behind his back. “Carlos,” Cecil gushed, “It's beautiful!” Carlos had only a moment to put the flower down before Cecil rushed into his arms.

32\. Snow 100 words

“Cecil, weird things are commonplace in Night Vale, right?” Cecil looked up from the book he was reading. “Going by your definition of weird, yes, Carlos, they are. Why, what's happening?” Carlos didn't answer, merely beckoning him over to the window. Intrigued, Cecil got up and went to the window himself, gasping as he took in the scene outside. “This... this is not commonplace, Carlos! This is very unusual! We are a desert community!” Carlos turned and took him in his arms. “So it's never snowed in Night Vale before?” Cecil shook his head, and Carlos grinned. “Alright, science!”

33\. Temptation 119 words (I couldn't cut this one down!!!)

Earl knew it was nearly over for him. He knew he wasn't going to come back from this. It gave him the courage to do what he thought he never would. As he stood on the doorstep after ringing the bell, he straightened his uniform nervously. The door opened, and Carlos blinked in surprise. “Um, Earl, isn't it?” he asked, “Earl Harlan?” Earl smiled at him. Moved in close, and drew his head down. As he pressed their lips together, he sent apologies to Cecil in his head. As he pushed his tongue into Carlos' shocked mouth, he gave into temptation. But he wouldn't be around after this, to stand in their way. So he'd take what he could.

34\. Autumn 109 words (apologies for the anal retentives out there, I realise that in America they would call it fall, but the prompt was autumn, so let's pretend that Night Valians call it autumn, or something, ok?)

The animals were fattening up, the plants were entering their second bloom. The nights were cooling down, even while the days were still scorching hot. It had taken Carlos a while to figure it out, but eventually he realised. Autumn was coming to the desert. He hurried to inform Cecil, who smiled, kissed him, and said yes, he fully understood, yes, Carlos was fine to go out and study the changes, if he was late every now and then, well, it was important science. He would never stand in the way of science! Then he pulled Carlos close, and warned him, “as long as you come home occasionally, okay?”

35\. Unity 114 words (refused to get any smaller!!)

“That Cecil creeps me out.”  
Steve caught the comment on a random gust of wind. Turning to see Cecil's crush talking to one of his fellow scientists, he swallowed and approached the men. “Hi, I'm Steve.” He smiled dryly. “You might know me as That Steve Carlsburg.” As Carlos' eyes went wide, he knew the scientist had heard of him. “I just wanted to let you know, you're not the only one who finds Cecil creepy. Don't let it get you down, ok?” He walked away then, and Carlos smiled, going back to his experiment, feeling a strong sense of unity with the one guy in Night Vale who didn't worship Cecil Palmer.


	8. prompts 36 to 40

36\. Hurt 102 words

“Um, Carlos?” the scientist looked up from his book. “Yes, Cecil, what is it?” His boyfriend bit his lip, looking uncharacteristically nervous. “You're not... from around here,” he began, “so I understand that your... biology is different to those of us from Night Vale.” He paused, and Carlos began to worry. “That's right. What's wrong?” Cecil took a deep breath and continued, “well, as I understand it, that means you are equipped with a full set of pain receptors. In light of this,” he gestured to Carlos's arm. “Doesn't that hurt?” Carlos screamed as the worm continued to gnaw his arm.

 

37\. Truth 112 words

It was the beginning of the end. They both knew it. They both knew there was no way to change the outcome of this, no matter what one of them might want. Cecil bit back a sob as his lover-ex lover turned and walked away. He couldn't believe it. This was coming completely out of the blue. “I-” he cut himself off as Steve continued to walk away, without looking back. Steve was marrying his sister. He didn't even know Steve had met his sister! Sure, his niece needed a stepfather, but not at the expense of Cecil's boyfriend!! “I'll never forgive you for this, Steve Carlsberg!”And that was the truth.

38\. Rogue 105 words

He knew what was coming. He'd had a foreboding feeling all day. If he went through with this, he would not come out of it alive. But he couldn't do that, he had so much to live for! That decided it. Cecil had been so unhappy since that scientist had lost his funding and had to leave, this was the perfect time. One text, and he set off for the radio station. Cecil was waiting outside, and on impulse, Earl leaned in to kiss him deeply. When they parted, their eyes were shining with mutual affection. Earl smiled. “I'm going rogue, Cecil, come with me!”

39\. Champagne 110 words

“I bought champagne!” Cecil raised his head from where it had been resting on his chest, eyes blinking open slowly as he shook off the last of the sedative. “That's supposed to make me feel better?” he asked, jangling his shackles against the arms of the chair he'd been bound to. Kevin smiled the grin Cecil had quickly become accustomed to. Wide, toothy and completely mad. “Of course sweetie!” he exclaimed. “It's our three month anniversary since you moved in with me!” He hurried to fill two glasses with the drink, and tenderly lifted one to Cecil's mouth, just as he had for everything else since he'd been kidnapped.

40\. Tulips 106 words

Vanessa was a peach. She was an absolute darling. Kevin knew he'd been treating her badly lately, all cross words and irritable glares. But she took it all with perfect equanimity. He knew all she wanted in the world was to be near him, her happiness hinged on how far she was from him at any given time of day. Still, that was no reason to treat her like a piece of furniture, and he resolved to make it up to her in some small way. He thought perhaps flowers. Girls loved flowers, and Vanessa was no exception. After a moments thought, he had it. Tulips!


	9. prompts 41 to 45

41\. Glitter 98 words(AU)

Carlos entered the club warily. He knew better, generally, than to take his coworker's advice on where to go for a drink, but the name of the place had appealed to him. Nightvale. It'd snared him, and he'd given in to the temptation to have a look. Snagging a drink, and sliding into a chair near the stage, Carlos wasn't hugely impressed. That's when the show started. Pumping music, strobe lights and legs for miles. Carlos stared, captivated at the dancer, blond haired, tattooed and ethereally beautiful. He didn't even mind when he got glitter in his hair. 

42\. Fearless 100 words

Cecil was utterly fearless. Carlos knew it, and sometimes he appreciated it. Other times, it was honestly a pain in the ass. “Seriously, Cecil, why would you even consider throwing yourself into an active volcano? Especially one that wasn't there yesterday?” Carlos dabbed gently at the blood dripping down his boyfriend's cheek, having pulled him back from the brink of the volcano. Cecil pouted in a way which was probably supposed to help him get out of trouble, and was working. “I knew you'd save me, dear Carlos, so I wasn't afraid.” Carlos sighed. As always, completely and utterly fearless.

43\. Proposal 101 words

They'd gone out for dinner, and it had been lovely. There had been no mishaps, no disasters, no injuries. The meal had been nice, and hadn't disappeared. Carlos was definitely marking this down as one of their 'successful' dates. Then Cecil had offered to walk him home. A little unusual, sure, but not altogether out of the ordinary. They'd lingered on the doorstep, and Carlos, making a decision, had invited Cecil inside. He'd misinterpreted the happy smile Cecil gave him. Leading him to the couch, Carlos had leaned in for a kiss, only to gasp as Cecil slipped to one knee.

44\. Together 101 words

“Cecil, can you scratch my nose?” Cecil sighed as he reached up and scratched Carlos' nose. “I really hope you can work this out soon, Darling Carlos,” he murmured. His dark skinned lover huffed a breath. “I hope so too.” With that said, he turned back to his work, murmuring quickly into the computer's microphone. Bored, Cecil soon found his mind wandering, back to the start of it all. They'd been on a date, he'd invited Carlos in, and they'd been... making out on the couch when it happened. He loved Carlos, but it wasn't much fun being stuck together.

45\. Heartbroken 106 words

Cecil was at home. Not answering the phone, or the door, or the queries of the old woman living in his home. He was inconsolable, he'd had his heart broken. He let out a dramatic little hiccuping sob, his lip trembling adorably. Then he let out a more natural seeming little laugh, and stopped narrating himself. Stupid Earl Harlan! How dare that man just break up with him, especially when they'd been dating for so long, and going so well! It just wasn't fair, Cecil hadn't done anything wrong! Slowly, he felt his heart break turn to bitter anger. You can't do this to me, Earl!


	10. prompts 46 to 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we've officially hit half way!!

46\. Loss 103 words (didn't actually use the prompt word in the fic, but can't figure out how to work it in now it's done)

Cecil was sobbing, hard. Carlos, at a complete loss for words, rubbed his back gently, trying to convey silently that he was there, that Cecil could lean on him for support. “How... what arrangements do we need to make?” he asked softly, not wanting to upset his husband further, but knowing letting the details slide would only make it harder. Cecil let out a low wail that sounded like it hurt in his chest, but the crying subsided. “Babies and children get a special funereal ceremony here,” he whispered. “So few survive to adulthood in Night Vale. Our baby will have every honour.”

47\. Holiday 126 words

“But I don't want to go on a holiday! I love my job!” Carlos laughed at the whiny tone in his lover's voice. “I know you do, Cecil, but the radio station needs to be rebuilt, and I don't think it's necessary for you to do the show in our basement, for a week. You could take a week holiday and be refreshed and rejuvenated for when you go back to work!” As Cecil opened his mouth to continue protesting, Carlos smirked at him. “I've taken the week off too, you know,” he said, and the smirk widened as Cecil just looked confused. “If you wanted, we could spend the week in bed...” he trailed off smugly as Cecil's eyes widened. “Can we start now?”

48\. Roses 100 words

“They're a hybrid!” Carlos stared at the chomping, fanged, tentacle laden roses proffered to him. “Yes, I can see that.” He stated. “How...” he narrowly avoided getting bitten on the nose. “How did you get them so vicious?” Cecil beamed. “Oh, I knew you'd love them! It's a naturally occurring happenstance! Why don't you put them in some water?” Carlos took the flowers/creatures gingerly, until inspiration hit. “Don't you think they'd be better in a pen?” he asked, “where they can live freely?” He nearly dropped the ravening creatures as Cecil hugged him, hard. “You're so kind, lovely Carlos!”

49\. Sparkle 112 words

Earl missed Cecil. He knew they'd never have anything between them, but they'd been friends for a long time. Until Carlos had come along, they'd spent a lot of time together. But now, there was no time for Earl Harlan. He desperately missed Cecil, with a deep ache in his heart. But, there was one thing he'd noticed. Cecil had something about him now, that he'd never had before. He was just so... much more vibrant now, hard as that was to imagine. Carlos brought out something... essential, in Cecil, something that made him... sparkle, and as much as Earl loved the sight, he wished he was the one to inspire it.

50\. Magic 99 words

“I don't believe in magic.” Carlos stared for a moment, then burst out laughing. “You?” he gasped. “after everything that happens here in Night Vale, all the weird stuff, subways popping out of nowhere and all, you don't believe in magic?” Cecil turned away, looking put out. “There's no such thing as magic,” he reiterated. Sensing this was a sore subject, Carlos let it go. Then a thought occurred to him, and he leaned in, kissing Cecil deeply, and thoroughly, twining tongues together. “What do you call that then?” he asked in a sultry voice, “if not magic?”


	11. prompts 51 to 55

51\. Fire 104 words

He was on fire, he was sure of it. His skin flamed, his insides burned. He twisted and turned on his bed, the cool night air doing nothing for his temperature. In a haze, he clutched at his phone, dialling the number he knew so well. Panting into the receiver. It seemed only moments later that Carlos was there, cool hands swiping over his skin, soothing him, temporarily. He managed to get his needs across, as next he knew, Carlos was over him, inside him, mouth all over his skin as he thrust smoothly into Cecil's body. His heat would surely be over soon.

52\. Thunder 106 words (mini sequel to Fire)

His heartbeat thumped in his ears like thunder, as he tremblingly prepared his lover's body. Carlos had listened, horrified, as Cecil explained what was wrong. Gone into heat. Sex was the only way to keep him from literally combusting. He swallowed heavily, and thrust, as smoothly as he could into his lover's trembling, sweating body. He didn't know how long he'd last, leaning down to lick and suck that smooth, pale skin, the only advantage being that Cecil had gasped about come cooling his body temperature. If he came, quickly, then Cecil would begin to revive, and he might be able to recover before beginning again.

53\. Vanilla 102 words

Vanessa shivered at the predatory look on Kevin's face. She'd made a few changes recently, cut and dyed her hair, gotten purple contacts, and had been pleased to see Kevin appeared to appreciate her new look. She stripped off her clothes, and slid to the ground, sucking him in deeply for several moments. Then she turned, already feeling Kevin press up against her. She thought she was slowly winning him over, he was much more inclined to touch her body than ever before, but it still surprised her that, for all that they always did it doggy style, he was surprisingly vanilla

54\. Broken 105 words (minisequel to Vanilla)

Vanessa had broken. Kevin could see it, and it made him feel awful. He'd always cared for her, and to see her being so totally subsumed by another person's look just made him want to retch, even while the Cecil-like features turned him on to no end. They were still sleeping together, so he'd made the decision to take better care of her. No more taking his own pleasure and leaving her to deal with herself. He still felt too guilty to look into her eyes, but he could touch her breasts now, and it made him feel better to know she was feeling good.

55\. Forever 113 words

Carlos was getting older. He'd been living in Night Vale for a few years, and he hadn't been all that young when he'd moved. Cecil professed not to care, said he loved him more every day, but it was bothering Carlos. Especially since he'd figured that residents didn't age the same way he did. He'd get old and die, while Cecil stayed young and beautiful. But not any longer. He lifted the syringe up and studied the liquid. It'd taken a year of testing to be sure, but he'd done it. Taking a deep breath, he injected himself with it. Almost immediately he could feel it. Now he could stay with Cecil forever.


End file.
